PCBs are used to uniformly create conductive electrical circuits and also physically support a variety of electrical components used to implement the circuits. PCBs include a stack of alternating conductive layers and insulating layers, which facilitate placing one or more circuits on top of other circuits. During fabrication, a conductive layer can be etched to form the electrical circuit(s) and then bonded to an insulating layer or substrate. Additional conductive layers and insulating layers can then be added to the stack depending on the quantity of additional circuits that will be added to the PCB.
The type and thickness of material used for the insulating layer can influence the thickness and other performance characteristics of the PCB. It would be helpful to reduce the thickness of the insulating layer to minimize the height of the stacked layers while maintaining adequate heat dissipation characteristics.